kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Warehouse
The Warehouse was once a modern building used by one of the largest corporate entities in the world. After an "incident" it was abandoned. And slowly, over time, it was filled by the underground users of Kongregate, those avoiding the attention of the law or those just needing to get away. You may enter freely, but don't expect to be welcomed.__TOC__ Mutual Agreement of Behaviour (MAB) We do not like rules. However, we do not like chaos either. We do, however, agree to follow the Kongregate conduct, as it helps us avoid aforementioned attention. Don't flood the chat, and don't tell us the story of your sex life. We'll duct tape you to the ceiling if you do. Room owner LoonyLizard took over as room owner after Nordavind left for new adventures on Kong (as the mad Viking he is). LoonyLizard has disappeared. We think it was foul play. BobTheCoolGuy is the unofficial room owner. Regulars 7dust 7dust has a soul patch Antlioneater antlioneater spends most of her time in the morgue being revived by that abreep, Bloodbasket. Averyminya averyminya is probably the loudest. If he has a problem with someone, he says it flat out. Cunning and mischevious, he (with some help) sends trolls on their way in tears. Berkoz Berkoz is a chaotic (but by all means NOT evil) Greek troll (as he reminds everyone every 5 minutes). He is the troll the Warehouse needs, but not the one it deserves. Bloodbasket "Words. So many of them to collect. Knowledge. So much of it to learn.... Who's there? Bah, where did I put my AFK-cloak?" - Bloodbasket BobTheCoolGuy BobTheCoolGuy is the Warehouse moderator. You'll find him there 90% of the time the other 10% he'll probably be wandering around other dark alleys of Kongregate. He's a developer with several games and gadgets. Corrupt0 corrupt0 is by no means a person who accepts bribes. ErgoDyne ErgoDyne is the longest active member of the Warehouse. Don't argue with her. She won't stop. Her love for serial killers might have something to do with it. Or maybe it's because she has an unhealthy interest in bacteria and viruses. She's in charge of the morgue and laboratory. Fatcatsven Fatcatsven: Zoidberg incarnate.Have i mentioned he is a cat? Inti186 Inti186 is in charge of cleaning the trebutchet,he is also a sophisticated douche. LoonyLizard LoonyLizard is the room owner, but he's never in The Warehouse. We often seek him for advice. He never turns down the opportunity to play a tower defense game over and over until the game surrenders and begs him to stop. Lz erk Lz erk is a huge nethack fan...and by fan i mean obsessed to the core. Numnum47 Numnum47 is a Weeaboo...he is also obsessed to change his article to include that his sentence end with the word ~Num,signs that further show that he is a demented weeaboo. (Times he changed the article so far-3) Slappytheclown Slappytheclown is the worlds first fully-functional homicidal chatroom regular ThatOtherGuy ThatOtherGuy is very hard to describe. Seriously, try to do it. You can't. Moderators Nordavind was the previous owner of The Warehouse, and while he's now roaming the site, he never drops by. LoonyLizard was gifted The Warehouse once he achieved moderator status, but he's gone. BobTheCoolGuy is the new moderator and unofficial owner of The Warehouse. Areas in The Warehouse Know your way around The Warehouse. Center It's the exact center of The Warehouse. Here we Kongregate. And party. Cold Storage We have to keep our food somewhere. And the Yeti. Truth be told, there is not much food left in there after the Yeti came. We should rename it the Yeti Storage, but where would we keep our food then? Foreman Office Reserved for some of the hardcore regulars. Front Entrance It's locked and barricaded. No one gets in this way. Loading Ramps (North) We do not load and unload contraband here. Stay out of this area! Numnum47's pet is known to lurk here. Loading Ramps (West) By the loading ramps on the west side of The Warehouse is where we keep our trebuchet. Trolls captured roaming in The Warehouse are catapulted away from The Warehouse with this medieval instrument of warfare. M&L Bar The M&L (Morgue & Laboratory) Bar is in the southeast corner of The Warehouse, directly above the Morgue & Laboratory. Here, the reanimated corpses serve drinks. Be careful what you order. Morgue & Laboratory (M&L) Located in the basement, this room is not frequented by many visitors; most regulars know to keep out. ErgoDyne keeps a close eye on all inhabitants, dead and alive. Rumor has it that ErgoDyne has many top-secret projects taking place, possibly funded by foreign governments; you don't want to know. ErgoDyne's partner, Bloodbasket, spends all of his time here reanimating the many corpses that come through The Warehouse. It really is best to just stay away... if you can help it. Oversight platform Far up under the ceiling, there is a large platform with a glass floor and view over the entire Warehouse and a great vista of the surrounding city. Secret Hole In Wall Can't tell you where this is; Sorry. Sewer Entrance The most sneaky inhabitants enter through here. It should not be used if you're unarmed, the sewers have some strange creatures. Some say it's rats and snakes affected by some virus, and some blame ErgoDyne for the virus. That's also where Berkoz dumps the victims of his dramatic roleplays... also explains why it smells like a putrid potato. Sewer Lair An enigmatic room in the sewers.The walls are covered with blood and pictures of religious and political leaders,as well as certain american and british landmarks,there are many notes near the pictures with rather sinister details.The floor is covered with KFC buckets and gyros sandwich wraps as well as what appears to be dried blood.The person who calls this place his home is clearly insane Side Entrance All newcomers enter this way. That's how we know they're newcomers. A pit trap on the inside of the door takes care of the natural selection (and feeds the pet shark). The Roof The only way up is by the rusty, halfway-broken fire escape ladder on the outside. A hatch lets you climb down into The Warehouse. Warehouse Warehouse Warehouse Warehouse